What the what?
by xLightDarknessStarrxBetter
Summary: It was supposed to be a regular night at the club, the girls singing Angel with a shotgun, but the van broke down and some guys followed them. What has Clover got them into? One Direction Fanfic


The music moved through us as the song began. We was singing _Angel With a Shotgun _and I was excited. We was at a local club, oh, the we is my band, Fatal, we mostly do covers of songs since we don't have good songs. I pulled my bangs out of my eyes for what felt like the hundreth time.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun…_

I started to sing, the words coming from my mouth in a natural existence.

_Get out you guns, battles begun,_

_ Are you a saint or a sinner?_

_ If a loves a fight then I shall die,_

_ With my heart on the trigger…_

_ They say "Before you start a war_

_ You better know what you're fighting for."_

_ Well baby you are all that I adore_

_ If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

I began moving past each of my friends, all doing what they're supposed to do.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun!_

_ Fighting til' the wars won,_

_ I don't care if heaven won't take me back,_

_ I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe._

_ Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_ ..And I, wanna live not just survive, tonight._

_ Sometimes to win, you've got to sin_

_ Don't mean I'm not a believer_

_ ..And major Tom, will sing along…_

_ They still say I'm a dreamer…_

_ They Say "Before you start a war,_

_ Better know what you're fighting for."_

_ Well baby you are all that I adore_

_ If love is what you need a soldier I will be_

_ I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_ Fighting til' the wars won,_

_ I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_ I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe, _

_ Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_ …and I wanna live not just survive, tonight._

_ (__**oooohh oooohh, whoa whoa ooh whoa)**_

****_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_ Fightin' til' the wars won_

_ I don't care if heaven won't take me back…_

_ I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_ Fightin' til' the wars won_

_ I don't care if heaven won't take me back,_

_ I'll throw away my faith, babe just to keep you safe._

_ Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**_

****_…and I wanna live not just survive, tonight_

_**(Live not just survive)**_

****_…and I'm, gonna hide, hide, hide, my wings tonight_

_ They say before you start a war,_

_ You better know what you're fighting for._

_ Well baby, you are all that I adore._

_ If love is what you need, a soldier I will be…_

My voice rang out in the club, and a loud applause followed, accompined by whistles and shouts. I smiled, this is what I've always wanted, to be on stage and to rock out. We exited the stage and the club's manager came up. "That was amaxing, Clover." He said, hugging me. I hugged him back. His name is Deric, and we've been friends since…ever. Oh, my real name is Clover is you're wondering. Drunken baby naming is a bad habit. I have black hair with blue tips in the back, a nose ring and gray eyes. My band has a total of five band memembers, without counting me it's four. "So why don't you guys perform tomorrow night?" He asked, pulling away from me.

I looked back at my four friends. Amanda, Cassie, Brianna and Allie. They smiled, some snake bites glinted in the clubs few lights. I looked back at Deric and nodded. He hugged me again, and hugged the rest of the members. "Can we leave our instruments here, I'm to tired to haul the keyboard." Amanda said, while twisting one of her snake bites.

"Sure ya can." Deric said, "Well better get back to work." He said and waved while walking away. We grabbed our jackets and went out the back door. The club allowed us to play a song or two, and we used to only play once a week at Edwardo's, but the customers liked us so much we play twice a week with one through four songs. We only played one tonight since Amanda had to get home. We walked into the brisk cold air, and walked towards the band van. I climbed in the passenger seat and Allie in the driver's seat. Allie had blond hair with pink tips and pink coontails. She had a nose peircing and snake bites. She put the keys in the ignition and tried to crank the van up. It sounded like it was choking. We all looked at each other alarmed. The dealer said the van was a piece-o-crap but it had a couple years still left in it. We stopped when we saw smoke coming from the engine. We got out and opened the hood. I went to touch something and cringed away when it burned me.

"It's heated up." Cassie said. We groaned. If it's heated up that means we'll have to camp out in the van. "C'mon let's start walking." She said. Cassie had black hair with green tips, she had a nose peircing and eyebrow peircing. We began walking down the alley and heard more footsteps. I looked behind us and saw maybe two guys following us. I hit Amanda in the ribs. She looked back and shrugged.

"We can take them." She whispered. I shrugged. I heard some more feet and looked behind us. Three more guys seemed to join the other two. I nudged her again and she looked behind us. She turned around and bit her lip. "Let's split up, just to be safe." She whispered. We whispered the plan to each other, and the others agreed. "On three." She said. "One…two…three!" She suddenly shouted. We all began running as hard as we could, our hair flying behind us. I heard the guys running and we got into the open, where we split up. We planned to meet on fifth street. North of Uptown. I ran, my lungs ached and my legs begged me to stop but I couldn't. I wanted to get far away from whoever it was in the alley. My mind began to wonder to how the girls were doing, hoping none of them got caught. I jumped over a fence, my hands scraping the metal and my jacket sleeve ripped. I slowed down to a jog and listened to the footsteps, I could only hear mine. I slowed down to a fast walk, then a normal walk. I knew where I was and turned left to go towards Uptown. I went through the alley and countined to climb over crates and fences. I turned right, then right, then left. I found myself in the open, and I heard it. Footsteps. I looked behind me and saw a figure walking in the dim night light.

I began to jog, and then run down the alley. I began jumping and hopping, thanking my track team coach for making me improve my hurdle jumping. I jumped on a crate and then over a fence. I began running down the alley, and saw the guy put his hands on the fence, but he didn't climb it. I smirked, and then felt something hit me. I bounced back hopping twice on my foot, and looked up to see the other guys that followed my friends and I. They had them. Cassie, Amanda, Brianna, and Allie, all tied up and knocked out. I looked around and saw a fire escape. I began running back towards the fence, a look of confusion on the guys faces, I jumped on a crate and used as much upper body strength to hoist myself up and I began running, the fire escape creaking. I jumped over the railing and began falling, I knew what I was doing, but I had to get away from those guys. I waited for the splat, but it never came, instead strong, warm arms wrapped around me, and I felt something knock me out.


End file.
